Content delivery network (CDN) services may refer to services that, in order to efficiently deliver the content such as websites, videos, or firmware files to a plurality of users in the Internet-based environment, deliver the corresponding content to the user who requires the content by using one or more servers (e.g., edge servers) that are distributed. For example, in the case of providing the CDN service, an origin server (or, content provider (CP) server) may pre-cache the content in one or more edge servers (or, cache servers) that are distributed at key points in the Internet, and may efficiently transmit the content to a plurality of users.
Content delivery network (CDN) service providers may charge a fee for using the CDN service according to a data throughput-based charging method or a traffic-based charging method. For example, according to the data throughput-based charging method, the fee is charged based on the amount of data that is downloaded by the user through the CDN service. According to the traffic-based charging method, the fee is charged based on a traffic value of a given time (e.g., the time when the amount of traffic reaches 95%) by using traffic values (the amount of traffic) that are collected in a reference time unit (e.g., 5 minutes).
In the case of the traffic-based charging method, since the charges are made based on the traffic value at a given time, the amount of traffic used daily may not reach the billing reference value, so there may be unused traffic.
In addition, in the case of providing a new CDN service, the provision of the new service may be delayed because a content provider is required to attend to a variety of procedures, such as a contract with a CDN service provider, the addition of a new domain, the addition of a new account, the establishment of an origin server, or cost negotiations.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.